


The Grocery Shop

by Jenayisonearth



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this some time ago so it's probably bad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenayisonearth/pseuds/Jenayisonearth
Summary: a one-shot about what may happen if you're an attractive smol bean going outside.





	The Grocery Shop

Phil Lester got embarrassed when anyone flirted with him. He just to nice to tell them to fluff off, it wasn't his fault he didn't want to hurt them although they made him uncomfortable. It was better when Dan was around, he felt safer from the strange acts of human beings when he was with his best friend. Dan always teased him after a long awkward conversation of a woman trying to get his phone number. But Phil was never interested because his heart belonged to his very best friend Dan Howell. Dan got half jealous and half overprotective over Phil when some random lady flirts with the boy he fell in love with over the internet. Just how could a random girl swoop in on the boy he claimed dibs on eight years ago, how could there be so many chances on anyone taking his beloved Phil when they traveled the world together, made two books, had a line of merch, they created the world of Dan and Phil, a legacy which will live on even after they have past from this confusing world. Even though as often as it happened, Dan had a sense of relief whenever Phil turned red and headed towards him talking about how Dan should be the one to get their neccesties. One day though, a twist in the usual run-and-grab-cereal- before-the-zombie-take-over-the-world rush of grocery shopping a man with green eyes and brown hair stopped Phil. "Hey there I'm Troy and may I say you have amazing features" said the green Eyed man, " thank you, you too" Phil stammered awkwardly. The man smiled, not releasing his tight grip on Phil's shoulders, " so I want to buy you a drink" the brown haired man said in a commanding voice. " I should really get going so no thanks bye" Phil gushed out trying to release his shoulder out of grip. The man who was obviously used to getting his way looked angrily annoyed and started to yank Phil towards the exit. " Sir please stop" Phil asked politely as he was clumsily dodge carts and stands. Meanwhile Dan went looking for Phil in the breakfast isle."Phil, Where PHIL" called Dan as he saw his precious bean being mauled away, Dan ran over and shoved the man over and picking up Phil who fell from the sudden release. "What's your problem, he was coming with me!" The man said angrily to Dan who was now fuming with anger, " Don't you dare come near my boyfriend again or you will regret every bit of your sorry life" Dan said with fury burning in his deep brown eyes. Phil was shocked at Dan who called him boyfriend but liked the sound of it just not in this particular situation. " Come on Phil, lets go" Dan lead the stunned youtuber out of the store and ordered an uber to take them to their apartment. The ride was silent with Dan still red from anger and Phil enjoying that he was still holding his pale hand, it just got so perfectly and Dan's hand was soft and perfect like his face. Once the two tall men entered their home stood awkwardly did Dan realize his grip on Phil's hand. "Sorry about what happened..." Dan quickly said,   
"Why did u call me your boyfriend?"   
"What!"   
" yeah, you said ' don't mess with my boyfriend' ".   
" I didn't want him to think you didn't have someone there to protect you "   
" I'm strong"  
" yeah but there is a vulnerability to being single you know"  
" thanks "   
They were still holding hands.  
" Don't mention it mate"   
Phil looked up, his blue eyes filled with fear  
" Phil you don't have to worry about him anymore, I'll make sure of it, I won't leave your side" Dan said with a sincere voice, he would not allow anything or anyone hurt his Phil again.   
Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder. They sat on the couch without a word, Phil eventually drifted off to sleep leaving Dan playing with his black hair. Phil mumbled something that sounded like you and hugged Dan's waist. Dan smiled enjoying every moment of scene he dreamed about for years, he eventually drifted off too exhausted to stay awake.   
~ next day~   
Phil woke up to his cheek to Dan's rib cage and fumbled to get up. He headed to his room and began to think hard which was not himself. Dan heard mumbling coming from Phil's room and walked in  
" Phil what's wrong?" Dan asked,  
" nothing"  
You're a terrible liar"   
" No I'm not, I'm the best liar" Phil retorted  
" And you just confessed to lying" Dan said,   
" Fine I was just thinking"  
" that's my job"  
Phil just looked at him, not his eyes though, he didn't trust himself enough to get drunk in Dan's rich brown eyes.   
" Phil you can tell me " Dan said said with a determination in his voice, Phil knew he wouldn't leave until he got an explanation he believed was the truth.  
" was it yesterday's incident ?" Dan questioned leaning on Phil's drawer.  
" sure " Phil said obviously trying to shut Dan up   
"Phil let me know" Dan whined  
" ok I want just plain cheese pizza tonight and I don't know why" Phil told Dan as he walked out of his room and towards their front door grabbing his phone, jacket, and keys and walked out.  
He didn't know why and immediately regretted walking out like that on Dan. As an excuse and somewhat apology he headed to a local pizzeria and ordered Dan's favorite pizza. As he sat down on the waiting area booth another man sat down next to him. " hey where's your boyfriend?" The man asked, it was Troy from the grocery shop. " not here now is he well where were we" he continued, Phil was still with shock and didn't know what to do as it was Dan who handle situations like this. " Phil Lester your order is ready" a bored teenager called out holding a cardboard box, a Phil quickly stood up, got the pizza and ran out he door only have Troy corner him. " let him go " a familiar voice said bringing relief to Phil, Dan pushed Troy to the ground and got Phil's arm as he was still holding the pizza and tugged him to their apartment. Once inside Phil broke into tears, Dan held him close and they sat at the bottom of their stairs hugging while Phil cried into Dan's shoulder. As soon as he calmed down he asked Dan how he knew he was at the pizza place.   
" I'm Phil trash number one, find friends is really handy when u want to stalk your idol" Dan said making Phil laugh out loud, " thanks Dan "   
"Well how about we eat that pizza"   
"Ok"   
" and Phil "  
"Yeah"   
" I always keep a promise to you "   
~ time skip to after a movie and dinner~  
"Dan why do you do this for me?" Phil asked an almost asleep Dan,  
" because I love you"   
Silence   
Dan realized what he just said and quickly sat up and turned to Phil to explain it was just a friend love and then shut himself in his room wishing Phil loved him back only to have a pair of lips press into his.   
The feeling was wonderful, Phil 's lips were so soft he felt as if he was kissing a blanket, Phil pressed himself into Dan until he fell backwards into the infamous sofa. They broke apart and laughed, just laughed at their oblivious stupidity. They remained like that, Phil's head on Dan's chest with his arms around his torso and Dan's fingers intertwined in Phil's soft black hair. " Don't move "Dan mumbled as he was reading to fall asleep, " I won't but can we go to my room? This couch is uncomfortable" " oh but I'm alright" Dan whined playfully as they both stood up. Once settled into bed, hugging each other, sulking in the moment to make up for eight years of wasted time.


End file.
